


Passionate Jedi Knight

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From birth, he's always been different. He's used to it by now, but that doesn't mean he LIKES it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tython

**Author's Note:**

> Fio is half-brother to Kejine and Fyeria because their father had an affair with his mother while he was scoping out the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. (Or, I attempt to come up with a plausible reason for a Sith Pureblood to end up a Jedi).
> 
>  **Edit:** T7 has slightly different colors because I thought [this](http://tor-fashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/T7013.png) matched nicely with Fio. :-D

"Why didn't they listen to me? It wasn't supposed to be like this." Ranna stared down at the bodies of her people, almost numb. "I was going to save you--save us all."

Fiosynod made no move to comfort her, his voice stern. "Bengel Morr wants to destroy my order, and you handed him my Master."

"I've lost so much, and I couldn't lose you, too." She stepped forward, extending her hand to him. The padawan stepped back. Dropping her hand, Ranna told him, "Bengel Morr took Orgus to someplace called the Forge. Reactivate your droid--it might know where to find them. It was never in my heart to betray you. Forgive me, please."

He looked down for a moment, his voice rough when he finally responded, "I don't condone what you've done, but I understand."

"I'm so sorry for all this." She knew she could never say it often enough, but saying the words wasn't enough. "Tell me what I can do to make this right."

Fiosynod remained quiet for several moments, his hands folded in front of him. Even though she'd only known him for a few days, Ranna knew that meant he was thinking hard. Finally, he sighed and told her: "From the moment I was born, I stood out from everyone around me. No one trusted me because of my heritage. Even among the Jedi, some of them watch me to see if I'll slip. Everything I say or do carries weight. Everyone I talk to judges me. Until I met you and the other Pilgrims. You judged me, but not because of my heritage. I liked that, but what comfort I found has gone." He looked at her for the first time since he finished defending himself. "Learn from your mistake, just as my order will. Work together to make Tython safe for Pilgrims and Jedi alike."

"I won't waste this chance. That's a promise." She hoped that he heard the sincerity in her voice. "My people should hear what's happened. It's best if I tell them. I hope you find your Master."

Ranna managed to maintain her composure until after Fiosynod left and she and the others returned to gather their dead. He'd taken a moment to straighten all three bodies and fold their arms across their chests. She sank to her knees beside them and began to cry. _It wasn't supposed to_ be _this way!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled on this romance by accident. I had to add to their conversation after the betrayal. What the game provided wasn't enough. Not for Fio.


	2. Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the confrontation with Tarnis would go a little differently with Fio, for what I hope are obvious reasons.

"What's this, Tarnis? A loose end? For shame." The Sith sounded almost gleeful.

Inexplicably, Tarnis had a smirk on his face when he turned to face Fiosynod and Kira. "Well, if it isn't the Sith Pureblood Jedi. Have you come to join us?"

"Why would I _join_ you?" A quick glance showed a frown on the bright red face. "You're threatening the Republic."

The Sith that Tarnis had called 'Father' spoke from the holoterminal. "You don't _belong_ in the Republic. You belong in the Empire, with your brethren."

"I don't have _any_ brethren in the Empire," Fiosynod shot back, has hands clenching into fists at his sides.

A raised eyebrow accompanied the Sith's answer, "Oh, but you must. When Tarnis told me that a Sith Pureblood claimed to be a Jedi, I _had_ to search the records of our Pureblood families." Now he frowned. "All of their sons are accounted for, however, so I have no idea _where_ you come from."

"I'm from the Republic, that's all you need to know." He drew his lightsaber and switched it on, the blade a line of blue flame. Kira quickly echoed his move, brandishing her double-bladed lightsaber.

Sighing, Tarnis drew his lightsaber as well. "I really had hoped you would choose to join us. You'd have been powerful beyond imagining."

"That is not the Jedi way," Kira interjected then, glowering on behalf of her partner.

"Did I ask _you_ , stupid girl?" With a casual wave of his free hand, Kira suddenly found an invisible one wrapped around her throat, slowly choking her.

Though she knew it would do no good, Kira clawed at her throat, desperate to catch her breath. Fiosynod leapt towards Tarnis then, attacking in a flurry of blue-limned blows. Kira never knew how he managed to defeat the Sith Lord, because she passed out just as she felt the pressure around her throat disappear.


	3. After Taris

_"You allowed the fallen Jedi, Bengel Morr, to flee Tython. Your loyalty to the Jedi Order is questionable."_

_"What's he talking about? Is that true?"_

_"If I_ did _do something like that, wouldn't it be for a good reason?"_

Kira couldn't get that conversation out of her head. Especially after seeing Fiosynod destroy RE-M0 and kill Watcher One. He hadn't shown mercy then. Why did he show mercy to Bengel Morr, of all people? Why show mercy to the one being who almost killed Master Orgus? _It doesn't make sense!_

She looked up when her door chimed, caught by surprise. "Are you all right, Kira? You feel confused."

"Just trying to sort things out." She got up and opened the door. Fiosynod stood patiently on the other side, his expression concerned.

He gave her an inquiring look. "Oh? Sort out what, exactly?"

"I can't stop thinking about what Watcher One said on the holo." She watched him carefully, wondering how he'd react.

The Pureblood nodded, his mouth twisting into a wry smile. "Ah, that. Of course. He said a lot of things, you know."

"What I don't get is what he said about Bengel Morr." He turned and walked to the meditation room. "Was it true? Did you really let him go?"

Fiosynod stood still for a long moment, his head bowed. Finally, he nodded. "I did."

"Why?! He almost killed Master Orgus!" She knew letting her emotions get the better of her wasn't appropriate for a Jedi, but she didn't care.

He turned to her, his expression unreadable in the dim light. "Isn't that part of the Jedi Code? To show mercy to our enemies?"

"Yes, but you haven't exactly been merciful lately." She could still remember the coldness in his eyes as he slashed RE-M0's casing and executed Watcher One.

This time he waved a hand and walked over to look out the window. "They were both dead already. Killing them was a mercy."

"You could have at least saved RE-M0's memory core." Kira wasn't sure if she liked this side of Fiosynod. "Then Doctor Godera could have built another body for him."

"He wouldn't have been the same." His shoulders slumped and he leaned against the bulkhead.

She hesitantly moved closer to him, reaching out a hand to brush his sleeve. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "Part of him would still have been the same."

"Too late now." He looked at her and she could sense the emotions churning within him, chief among them regret. "I'm sorry, Kira. I guess I'm more like my father than I thought."

She smiled and squeezed his arm, trying to reassure and comfort him. "You've still done plenty of good."

"And I plan to keep doing good." He smiled back and covered her hand with his, returning the squeeze.


	4. After Nar Shaddaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Kira's background. If you haven't gotten that far and don't want to know, don't read this.

"I thought you said you'd be meditating?" Fiosynod's voice startled Kira as she rummaged in the galley for something to eat.

She turned to him with a wan smile. "I can't focus. I'm too worried about the Jedi Council's reaction to my news."

"They weren't too sure about letting me train, either." He poured himself a glass of water, leaning against the counter as he took a sip. "They agreed in the end, though, and I'm sure they'll let you continue as you are, too."

Kira leaned a shoulder against the bulkhead, studying him as she polished the apple she'd found. He'd changed out of his armor and into a simple tunic and pants. He hadn't fastened the tunic completely, revealing the v-shaped ridges on his upper chest. "I have to admit, I wasn't too sure of you, either, at first. I saw a lot of Sith Purebloods at the Academy."

"I take it that changed?" Though he remained outwardly calm, she sensed the tension and dread her words sent through him.

She nodded, taking a bite of her apple. "Of course. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as my new master."

"You don't miss Master Kiwiiks?" The tension and dread faded at her words and she could see his shoulders relax.

Kira nodded again. "Oh, I do, but I think we work better together. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes." He grinned and finished his water. When he turned back after putting the glass in the sink, his expression had turned serious. "I didn't want to do it, you know?"

She frowned and stared at him for a moment. "Do what?"

"Kill Agent Galen." Fiosynod balled his hands into fists. "I didn't want to, but I didn't see any other way to keep us alive."

Kira closed the distance between them and rested her hand on his arm, feeling the tension in his muscles. "I know. Much as I would have liked him to live, he'd have only suffered."

"Exactly. I couldn't put him through that." She felt his muscles slowly relax.

She stretched up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I know you have the good of the Republic and the Order at heart, Fio. Even if that means you make some hard decisions."

"Thanks, Kira." He smiled faintly and kissed her cheek in return. "Do you think you can focus enough to meditate now?"

She nodded. "Yes. You?"

"Yes."


	5. Tatooine

"Master Kiwiiks!" Kira couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face when she entered the room where her master rested.

The Togruta looked surprised for a moment, but then an answering smile spread across her face. "Kira! Fiosynod! I thought you two would be on your way to Alderaan by now."

"Kira had a little too much sun," the Sith Pureblood lingered in the doorway while Kira sat down in the chair near Kiwiiks' bed. "I thought it'd be best if she took time to rest here."

The human rolled her eyes. "And we both wanted to be here to make sure you made it back to Anchorhead fine."

"That's very kind of you both." Her former master smiled gently. "As you can see, I'm getting better. Once I'm strong enough, I'll travel to Tython."

Fiosynod bowed slightly. "I'm glad to hear it, Master. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two ladies to talk."

"Thank you." Kira resisted the impulse to watch him leave, keeping her hands clasped in her lap.

She blinked in surprise when the Togruta covered her hands with her own. "I'm sorry things happened this way, Kira. Are you two getting along fine?"

"Yes, we are." The human smiled reassuringly, lightly squeezing the hands covering hers. "It's not the same as working with you, but it's good."

Kiwiiks didn't look convince, glancing towards the door, and then back at Kira. "Are you sure? I sense darkness in him. I fear what that may mean for both of you."

"I'll admit that he has his moments." She bowed her head, thinking of RE-M0, Watcher One, Agent Galen, and Lord Praven. "Still, he has been very kind and helpful to everyone we meet. Whatever darkness is in him, it hasn't consumed him, and the one thing he seems to fear is turning into his father, whoever he is."

They sat in silence for several moments, thinking on what she'd said. Finally, her former master sighed deeply. "I trust you both to do what's right. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master Kiwiiks." Kira leaned forward and hugged the older female.

After a moment of surprise, the Togruta returned the hug. As she lay back down, Kira got up and left the room. Fiosynod met her at the entrance to the medical facility. "Will she be all right?"

"Yes, she just needs time and meditation." She smiled when he caught her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Are you ready to find Master Orgus?"

His smile as she returned the squeeze was strained at best. "More than ready."


	6. Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize I hadn't posted more of this one. I think because this particular part of the Jedi Knight storyline was so emotional and heartwrenching for me.

"No, no, no, no." Kira caught Fiosynod's arm and gently drew him into an unused room, the griefdenialangerpain coming off him in waves.

He stopped in the middle of the room, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. After ensuring no one was coming, she wrapped her arms around his waist, projecting comfort and sympathy and pushing aside her own grief for the moment. "I'm here, Fio."

"He _can't_ be dead." His voice hoarse, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face to her hair. "He's Master Orgus."

She rubbed his back soothingly, a few tears of her own escaping despite her best efforts. "Can you sense him? The way I did Master Kiwiiks on Tatooine?"

"No. We didn't have a chance to form a bond like you two did." His entire body shuddered in her arms as his grief and pain faded, leaving only denial and anger. "I won't believe he's gone until I see his dead body with my own eyes."

Kira carefully stepped back so she could look at him, wondering if she imagined that his yellow eyes had looked orange for a moment. "I agree. We _have_ to investigate."

"There's no time to waste, then." Fiosynod scrubbed at his face and hurried out the door. Kira followed him quickly, thinking about what Kiwiiks had told her. _Maybe I can keep him from falling to the darkness just by staying at his side._

* * *

Even as she fought Nefarid alongside Fiosynod, Kira could feel the other Jedi's emotions pouring off of him like a tsunami of emotion: grief, pain, RAGE. When the Sith finally fell dead at their feet, her master remained as still as a statue, his chest heaving from the exertion. Then his face seemed to crumple and his lightsaber dropped to the floor, extinguished. It rolled to a stop by her feet as he buried his face in his hands and began to cry: horrible, wrenching sobs that seemed to pull themselves from the depths of his being. Picking up his lightsaber, Kira carefully approached Fiosynod and lightly touched his arm. "Fio?"

"I felt it." He barely managed to speak between sobs. "When Master Orgus died, I felt it."

She wrapped her arms around him once again, squeezing tight as tears began to trickle down her cheeks as well, as much in sympathy as in grief of her own. "You had a bond with him after all. I just wish you hadn't figured it out this way."

"He was the first master who didn't seem to care that I was Sith Pureblood." His sobs tapered off as he wrapped his arms around her in return, his grief fading. "He only saw a Padawan in need of a master."

She rubbed his back again, remembering how much it had helped back at Organa Palace. "That's Master Orgus for you: he saw the best in people. Even Angral."

"He will _pay_ for what he's done." Rage surged in Fiosynod now, his hands clenching into fists. "He will _not_ get away with this."

Kira stepped back slightly and, this time, she knew for certain that his eyes had turned orange. It frightened her for a moment. She knew what that meant, she'd seen enough of those kinds of eyes before she'd escaped Korriban. Then she slapped him sharply. He blinked and looked at her in surprise, his eyes yellow once more. "We have a job to finish, Fio. We need to destroy the machine and report in."

"Right, yes." He looked sheepish, rubbing his cheek where she'd slapped him. "Thanks, Kira."

She managed a faint smile for him, carefully hiding her worry. "I'll do it again if I have to."

"I'll welcome it."


	7. Tython (Reprise)

"You're being awfully mysterious, Fio. Care to share with the rest of us?" Even as she asked the question, Kira tilted her head up to enjoy the feel of the wind on her face. She'd been cooped up in the infirmary for the past few days while the healers tended to her wounds. Some were from Angral, while others were from Fiosynod. She knew he still felt guilty about hurting her, but she hoped that would fade now that her wounds had healed.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "It's a surprise and you'll need to close your eyes for a few moments."

"Fine. I trust you not to lead me off a cliff or something." She grinned playfully at him and closed her eyes.

The Sith Pureblood chuckled, but said nothing else as he led her through what felt like hundreds of branches bent on plucking at her hair and clothes. Finally, she felt the branches open up, though grass still rustled underfoot. After several more steps, he stopped and dropped her hand. She stayed where she was and waited patiently. Finally, he said, "All right, you can open your eyes now."

She did and couldn't stifle a surprised gasp. They were in a clearing with a picnic blanket spread out on the grass. Fiosynod sat on the blanket beside a basket, yellow eyes hopeful and one hand extended. Kira smiled and moved forward to take his hand, sitting down with him. "Is this a special occasion?"

"Not really." He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back. Since neither of them wore their armor, only simple tunics, pants, and shoes, her skin tingled at the simple brush of his lips. "I just wanted to spend time with you without anyone else around, friendly or otherwise."

Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_." He smiled and reluctantly released her hand to rummage in the basket. "I asked the cooks to make something for us. Probably similar to what they're serving in the mess hall."

She tucked her feet under her as he produced a couple sandwiches and offered one to her. "Hey, it's fresh and that's what matters."

"Yeah. I like having my own ship, but the pre-prepared food gets tiresome after awhile." Fiosynod unwrapped his sandwich and peeled the bread back to look at the meat.

Apparently, it was a kind he liked, because he took a bite the next moment. Kira didn't bother checking once she unwrapped hers. Years of scrounging on Nar Shaddaa meant she wasn't picky about food. "I take it the healers gave you a clean bill of health?"

"They did a few days ago," he smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry it took you longer to recover."

She reached out and squeezed his arm. "Don't sweat it. Even though I wasn't in control at the time, I could still see and I could tell that you _hated_ fighting me. A little extra time in the Infirmary is worth keeping you alive."

"Still, I can't help wishing it'd worked out some other way." He picked at the crust of his sandwich, peeling it off. "If only Master Orgus had taken us with him. We could have stopped Angral _before_ he attacked Uphrades, let alone Tython."

Kira slid her hand down to cover his, squeezing again. "He did what he thought was right. Perhaps we could have stopped him all together. Or he might have killed us as well, and then where would the galaxy be?"

"He wasn't my master for long, but I still miss him." Fiosynod turned his hand over and laced their fingers together.

Her reassuring smile wavered. "I miss him, too."

"I know you're a Jedi Knight in your own right now and technically no longer my padawan, but there'll always be a place for you with me, no matter where I'm sent." Yellow eyes met hers with a mix of hope and fear in them.

She grinned and leaned forward to kiss his cheek once more. "Try to stop me."

"Never." He smiled back and gently turned her head to kiss her softly on the lips.

Still grinning, she returned the kiss and they resumed their meal. _Only death will take me from your side now, Fio, no matter what._


	8. Balmorra

Doc had to admit that Fiosynod had a pretty sweet ship, though he could stand to have the medbay _away_ from the engine compartment. He paused outside the cockpit when he heard voices: "I'm sorry, Kira. I didn't mean to be possessive. Just seeing him flirt with you--"

"I understand, Fio." For once, Miss Uptight's voice was far from uptight. "Stars know I wouldn't like to see anyone flirt with _you_. Still, trust me to shut him down myself, all right?"

A deep sigh, presumably from the Sith Pureblood. "All right. If he flirts with you again, I'll let you tell him off. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Doc could hear the smile in her voice. "I don't think you have to worry about him flirting with me, though. He's not the type to keep trying if someone says no." Kira raised her voice a little. "Isn't that right, Doc?"

He smiled sheepishly and moved to the entrance to the cockpit. "Right, Kira. Sorry for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to."

"It's a small ship, it happens." Fiosynod had his arms folded across his chest. "Still, Jedi aren't exactly encouraged to form attachments."

Kira nodded, clearly picking up on where he was going. "Yeah, so if you could keep quiet about this, we'd be grateful."

"Say no more." He mimed zipping his lips. "Your secret is safe with me."

Both of them smiled in relief and spoke in unison, "Thanks, Doc."

"Is that a Jedi trick?" He looked from one to the other with an amused smile.

They exchanged glances, and then looked back at him. "No."

"Are you going to keep doing that to annoy me?" He propped his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at them.

Another exchange of glances. "Maybe."

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in defeat and stormed off. _Yeah, no way anyone's coming between_ those _two, even if they won't admit it._


	9. Quesh

When Kira emerged from her cubicle, she found Fiosynod slumped on the bench, his head in his hands. Still toweling her hair dry, she sat down beside him. "Fio? Is something wrong?"

"That Sith--" He lifted his head to look at her, his expression bleak. "How could he know?"

She had a pretty good idea what he meant, but she played dumb anyway. "Know what?"

"Don't play dumb, Kira. I know you're smarter than that." Though he looked annoyed, she saw the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Laughing softly, she squeezed his arm. "All right, no more playing dumb." She sobered. "You're referring to the fact that he said you were 'touched with darkness', right?"

"Right in one." He nodded, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "You've spent enough time with me to know he's right."

She finished drying her hair and spread the towel on her knees, debating her words. In end, she decided he would appreciate straightforward. "Yeah. I wasn't sure at first if I was imagining it or not. You're a Jedi, after all, you're not supposed to be dark. Then Master Kiwiiks said she'd sensed darkness in you and she's better at that than I am. After that, I couldn't deny it anymore."

"Why haven't you said anything about it before now?" She couldn't sense anger or resentment from him: just sadness.

Kira shrugged, combing her fingers through her hair. "It's a personal struggle, one we all face. Some find it more difficult than others."

"I'm certainly in the 'more difficult' category." He sighed deeply. "That's not even the most unsettling part of this whole mess."

Frowning, she looked at him closely. "If it wasn't that, then what was?"

"I think I'm related to him somehow." He looked at her helplessly. "Even through the ray shield, when I sensed him, something about his Force presence resonated with me."

She squeezed his arm again. "It's possible. You said you never knew your father, but it's obvious that he was Sith Pureblood. Perhaps you're related to this 'Wrath' through him."

"I don't _want_ to be related to him." His eyes flashed orange and she smacked his arm.

When he looked at her, startled, she told him, "Whether you want it or not, there's no denying genetics. It doesn't have to _mean_ anything, though. Only what we _do_ means anything."

"Thanks, Kira."

"You're welcome, Fio."


	10. Hoth and After

"All of you, please listen." As he began to speak, Fiosynod radiated calm and confidence. "I know you've been through a lot. I understand your frustration. But a good Jedi--a good soldier--puts emotions aside to do what's necessary. To say the fate of the galaxy depends on us is no exaggeration. We must hold together."

Kira couldn't stifle her pride that the soldiers all looked prouder and more confident for the speech. "Keep that up and they'll promote you to general."

"Let's honor this Jedi by giving our all," Rusk added, looking no more enthused than he had before. She wasn't sure what to make of him.

After they'd decided on their next course of action, Fiosynod and Kira left the cavern together. "I meant what I said earlier."

"About what?" he asked, bending his head against a cold breeze.

She shivered and pressed close to his side, pleased when he wrapped his arm around her to keep her close. "About eventually being made a general."

"That's not going to happen." He shook his head. "Have you forgotten what I am?"

Kira shook her head, sensing his bitterness. "No, I haven't, but you have to help people look past that, Fio. Show them that you're more than your heritage."

"No one lets me forget it." The bitterness faded, his shoulders slumping. "No one except you, T7, and Doc, anyway."

She smiled and pulled him to a stop so she could hug him tight. "We can tell you're a good man, a good Jedi, regardless of who your father is."

"Thanks, Kira." Fiosynod smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. "C'mon, lets get out of this cold and into--"

Laughing, she kissed him back. "Less intense cold?"

"Best we can hope for on this iceball."

* * *

"There are those among us who have raised... concerns," Master Satele told them as she and the others joined them.

Kira sensed a flare of dismay from Fiosynod before he managed to stifle it, his voice even when he asked, "What concerns, Master Satele?"

"I've always considered your plan reckless, Master Braga." While Master Kaeden addressed Master Braga, she could sense the tension in Fiosynod. "Now your former team member comes to me with a disturbing vision you chose to ignore."

Master Braga looked disappointed. "Jomar, we discussed this. You should be in the kolto baths. You still haven't recovered from your attack on Tatooine."

"It was during those healing meditations that I saw a vision of this Jedi." Jomar gestured to Fiosynod, who stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "He was falling to the dark side, becoming Sith."

He took a deep breath and consciously relaxed. "I will _never_ become a Sith. Why would I? They want to destroy the Jedi."

"Can we truly trust you?" Master Kaeden asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Jomar spoke before Fiosynod could respond. "You stood on the red sands of Korriban--the center of Sith power. Your eyes were burning coals. I saw you torturing your own crew. They screamed for mercy, but your heart was cold. Alien. Sith."

" _Never_." He practically hissed the word and Kira did her best to exude calm towards him. His voice was calmer when he continued. "My crew is under my protection. The last thing I would _ever_ do is harm them!" Fiosynod turned to address Master Kaeden. "Are you sure this isn't because you don't trust me?"

She gasped at the insinuation, surprised he would dare to confront one of the council. Master Kaeden raised his eyebrows, unconcerned. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do, Master Kaeden." Fiosynod's voice was low and even, but she could sense the effort it took on his part to keep it that way. "You never made it a secret that you distrusted my heritage, that you thought I _shouldn't_ train. You objected to Kira continuing _her_ training because she was one of the Emperor's Children."

Jomar slashed his hands through the air, drawing their attention back to him. "I know what I saw! If you go with Master Braga on this mission, it will fail. I should go instead."

"You're still healing." Fiosynod drew back and Kira could feel him calming himself, pushing away the anger he'd let free. "The Emperor's fortress is no place for a wounded Jedi."

The Zabrak made no such attempt at calm. "Better me than you!"

"That will be enough!" Master Satele brought the discussion to an end. "I fear emotions have clouded judgment."

Master Kiwiiks spoke up for the first time since she came into the room and Kira felt only relief at her words, "I've know this Jedi since he was Master Orgus's Padawan. He has saved lives across the galaxy. I do not doubt his loyalty."

"Jomar, Master Kaden... I appreciate your concerns, but I do not share them." Master Satele shook her head when they would have protested and continued speaking. "I see no reason to delay Master Braga's mission."

Fiosynod nodded to each of them. "Thank you, Master Satele. And you, Master Kiwiiks."

"No thanks are needed." Kira hid a smile at her former Master's reply. That was just like her. "With the Force as guide, I simply follow my conscience, nothing more."

When they headed for the shuttle that would take them up to the station, Master Kiwiiks waited for them by the ramp. Both of them stopped and bowed slightly to acknowledge her. "Master Kiwiiks."

"I fear that both of you will come back from this mission forever changed," she told them, looking from one to the other. "Your resolve will be tested in ways that you can't imagine."

Kira exchanged a glance with Fiosynod, worried. "Master, what do you mean?"

"I know you have always struggled with darkness, Fiosynod." The Togruta didn't answer Kira's question directly. "Now you are going to face a being of immense darkness who will do his best to make you as dark as he is."

She knew he wanted to reach for her hand, as they often did when the prepared to fight, but he restrained himself because they were in the middle of the Jedi Temple. "He can try, Master Kiwiiks, but he won't succeed."

"To be so young and confident again." Master Kiwiiks smiled faintly. "May the Force be with you both."


	11. Interlude

"Fio, we need to talk." Kira glanced at Doc, who nodded slightly, and Scourge, who only gazed back impassively.

He glanced at the others, and then her. "Talk? About what? I already told you I don't remember much of what I said or did while--"

"Not about all of that." She waved that away because she already knew that. "There's something else that you need to know."

Fiosynod must have sensed her nerves, because he drew her into his arms for a gentle hug. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

"You might not be so forgiving once you know," she muttered, taking comfort in his closeness. "Apparently, with all the traveling and fighting and stress we were under, we kind of forgot to keep up with our birth control shots."

He went very still, his emotions shutting down. "What?"

"I was pregnant when we went to the Emperor's fortress," she told him quietly, taking strength from the reassurance Doc was projecting--and wasn't _that_ weird? "None of us realized until after we'd been captured."

He released her and paced over to look out the ports at the swirls of hyperspace. She felt very cold without his arms around her. "What happened to the baby?"

"We managed to keep the Sith from finding out." She thanked the Force that she'd always preferred voluminous robes.

Scourge spoke up then. "Except for me. I've seen enough pregnant females to--"

"Where is our child now?" Fiosynod didn't turn to them and she could see the tension in his back and shoulders.

Kira clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking. "We don't know."

"What?" He turned to face them now, his eyes flickering between orange and yellow. "How can you not know?"

She closed the distance between them, cupping his face between her hands so he'd focus on her. "Scourge agreed to take him and send him to Republic space. I refused to let the Emperor get his hands on our child, to risk him making our _son_ one of his Children like I was."

"One of my descendents is a mercenary. She agreed to take the child to a family far away from the fighting," Scourge informed them when Fiosynod looked at him. "For obvious reasons, I chose not to ask _where_ she took him."

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kira's. She could feel his anger and betrayal simmering below the surface and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry, Fio. I didn't _know_ until after we were captured, and then there wasn't any way to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me now." The tension eased from him and he rubbed her back soothingly. "We'll go find him, once the threat from the Emperor is gone."

She nodded, leaning in to him gratefully. "He was so handsome, Fio. I wish he'd been born under better circumstances."

"I promise we'll find him, Kira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame my sister for this. She came up with the idea of her female Jedi Knight having a kid with Doc while under the Emperor's control (since we have no idea how long that lasted), so of course that inspired me to have Kira have a child. The mercenary Scourge mentioned is Fyeria.


	12. Post-Belsavis

"This is a pleasant surprise." She didn't move at the sound of Fiosynod's voice. His pleasure changed to concern as he moved closer to the bed. "Kira?"

Her arms wrapped around her middle, she said, "Seeing Leeha-- Fighting her-- It brought a lot of not-so-good memories back."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He moved around the room, opening and closing drawers. "Do you think the Emperor _enjoys_ making us fight our own people?"

She shifted enough to peer over her shoulder, watching him change into his pajama pants. "That's a dumb question. Of _course_ he does. He knows we hate fighting our friends, hurting them."

"It's a unique form of torture, I'll give him that." He slipped under the covers with her and she immediately curled into him, as close as she could.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I don't want to give him _anything_. He's taken enough from me-- from us."

"I know and we'll find a way to get him back for all the lives and time he's taken from us and others." Fiosynod tilted her head up so he could kiss her softly, sweetly.

Kira responded in kind, absently tracing the v-shaped ridges on his chest. "I could tell you weren't being controlled anymore, when you came in to torture me, you know."

"You could?" He looked surprised, and then pleased. "How?"

She nestled closer to him. "When you _were_ being controlled, your eyes were cold, distant. When you came in and saw me on that interrogation table, your eyes were warm again and I knew you were _my_ Fio again."

" _Your_ Fio, hmm?" He grinned, tracing patterns on her back with the tips of his fingers.

She nodded firmly, shivering with pleasure under his touch. "Yes, _my_ Fio."

"I suppose it's only fair that I felt the same way when the Emperor controlled _you_." He kissed her forehead, and then the tip of her nose. "Your eyes were wrong when he was using you as his puppet. Then you broke his control and there was my sassy Kira again."

Laughing, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him warmly. "I'll always be yours, Fio."

"And I'm always yours, Kira."


	13. Post-Voss

She didn't move when he entered her room, continuing to meditate. He didn't say a word as he knelt facing her and began to meditate as well. She could feel his unsettled emotions and did her best to project soothing and calm at him, to help him center himself. Slowly, his tumble of emotions calmed and settled. They looked up at the same time, sharing a fond smile. "Thanks, Kira."

"You're welcome, Fio." They stood up and he drew her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

She nestled against him, resting one hand on his chest, right over his heart. "Want to talk about it?"

"It wasn't the same as Leeha," he told her in a low voice, gently rubbing her back. "It seemed like he'd given in to the Dark side instead of simply being controlled. I'm worried about what that means for Master Braga."

She nodded, pressing closer to him. "Did he try to turn you to the Dark side?"

"He did." Fiosynod sighed deeply and she felt him shudder. "The words-- they rang so hollow to me. None of it mattered to me."

Frowning, she shifted back enough to look at him. "What did he say?"

"That I could rule worlds, crush all enemies, and have any woman I want." His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "I have no desire to rule any worlds and I already have the best woman in the galaxy at my side."

Kira smiled and kissed him softly. "Good answer. What about crushing your enemies?"

"That's the only one that appealed to me, but not as much as it once would have." He looked thoughtful, resting his forehead against hers. "The only enemy I truly wish to crush is the Emperor. He's caused so much pain and suffering, not just across the galaxy, but for the both of us and so many of our friends."

She touched her stomach, remembering the birth of their son. "After I gave birth and Scourge took our son away, I became very depressed. What sort of mother sends her child away, after all? Couldn't I have found a way to keep him?"

"Kira--" He looked at her, surprised.

Shaking her head, she gently touched her fingers to his lips. "I'm not done. You know who helped me see that what I did was for the best, for our child and for us?" He shook his head, yellow eyes very curious. "Doc. Seems he has some experience with cranky, depressed patients. He reminded me that I sent our son away because keeping him would have meant he'd become Sith. The Emperor already had _you_ and he'd had _me_ once. Our son-- it would have been horrible for him."

"You said that's--" She stopped him again.

"I knew all the reasons I'd given him up. They were good reasons, but that didn't mean I remembered them when the depression became too much." She nestled against his chest. "What ultimately helped was knowing you were still under the Emperor's control and that I _had_ to find a way to get free and get to you so I could remind you of who you really were. Though, someone else beat me to it."

She heard the smile in his voice as he squeezed her gently. "Would you believe me if I told you it was Master Orgus?"

"Yes, I would, actually. Seems your old master isn't done with you yet." She sighed deeply, reminding herself that there was a reason she'd revealed all of this. "What I'm trying to tell you with this is that the best victory over the Emperor is to keep living and keep fighting. As long as we're ready and willing to step up and fight him, he won't win."

Fiosynod nodded, kissing the top of her head. "You're right. We won't let him win."


	14. Corellia

"So, was that Bengel Morr?" Kira asked as she deactivated her saberstaff and returned it to her hip, staring at the dead Nautolon.

Sighing deeply as he returned his lightsaber to his hip, Fiosynod nodded. His expression was calm and neutral, but she could sense his sadness, resignation, and shame. "Yes, it was."

"Watcher One was right, then." She mused as he knelt to straighten Bengel's body and cross his arms over his chest. "You _did_ let him go."

He stood up, shame overwhelming his resignation and sadness. "I did. I thought it was the right thing, that what he said made sense. I realize now I was thinking only of denying part of my heritage. I let the doubts and suspicions of others affect how I viewed myself."

"Where'd all this come from?" She stared at him in surprise. This was the first time she'd heard him speak of that part of himself without bitterness.

He smiled wryly. "Would you believe me if I told you Lord Scourge?"

"Seriously?" She wasn't sure she believed it.

He nodded, scrubbing a hand over the top of his head. "Seriously. He's told me quite a bit about Sith Purebloods and their culture, when it's not influenced by Sith Force users." Fiosynod sighed deeply. "And you see what kind of man he is. How bitter and angry he is. I don't want to become that myself."

"I won't _let_ you become that, idiot." Kira took a chance and hugged him tight.

He returned the hug and she could hear the smile in his voice. "I know. I took a long, hard look at myself and my past actions and I didn't like what I saw. We both know that I've been teetering on the edge of becoming Dark, even without the Emperor's influence. Lately, though, since I fully accepted who I am, I've felt more at peace and less willing to resort to killing out of hand."

"I'm so proud of you, Fio." Stepping back, she offered him a brilliant smile to reinforce her words. "Not many Jedi would do that. Most would simply deny that they'd been tempted at all by the Dark side."

He shook his head with a fond smile. "It wasn't about admitting that I'd been tempted, Kira. It was about being a better man for you and any other children we might have."

"Other.. children?" That floored her. She'd never considered having another child, after the trauma of having the first one and now saving the galaxy and all.

His smile faded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up now, but I _would_ like the chance to have children with you and raise them together. Even if we have to leave the Order to do it."

"Let's save the galaxy first, all right?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Kira!" She turned in surprise at the sound of Doc's voice. Though they were on somewhat friendly terms, they weren't very close.

As he reached her side, she turned back to searching for one person in particular. "Do you need something, Doc?"

"Come with me." He caught her hand and led her through the crowd of Jedi to one of the offices.

She gave only token resistance, curious about the amusement she sensed from him. "This isn't the time for games."

"Not a game, trust me." He grinned and winked at her before opening the door.

A smile spread across her face when she saw who waited on the other side. "Fio!"

"Hello, Kira." He opened his arms and she dashed into them without hesitation, greeting him with a kiss like she'd longed to do earlier when she led their Jedi army to the rendezvous with him and General Var Suthra.

Neither of them noticed the door shut behind her, giving them some much-needed privacy. When they parted to catch their breath, she smacked his shoulder. "That's for making me your second-in-command without warning me first."

"I deserved that." He smiled ruefully, catching her hand and kissing the back. "It was a last-minute decision on my part. I needed someone I knew I could trust leading the others while I searched for Master Braga. You were the first person I thought of."

She smiled reluctantly and nestled into his embrace. "Thanks for your confidence in me. I heard your report to the general. How's Master Braga?"

"It'll take time for him to recover from what the Emperor did to him." Fiosynod sighed deeply and rested his forehead against hers. "I have a feeling that he'll be our next target. Do you have someone in mind to take over the Jedi forces here?"

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes: Unaw Aharo. He was a big help to me. I'm sure he'll manage just fine without us."

"Good." He kissed her softly and she responded in kind. Much as she would like to do more, this wasn't the time or place.

As if sensing her thoughts, there was a knock on the door and Doc called through it, "All right, you lovebirds. It's time to go."

"Thanks, Doc," Fiosynod called back, reluctantly drawing back from her. "When this is all over, we're taking some time for ourselves."

She smiled and squeezed his hands briefly. "I like that idea."

They left the office together, ready to save the galaxy.


	15. Afterwards

"No wonder you prefer to be called Doc," Kira teased as they returned to the ship.

Scowling, Doc folded his arms across his chest. "You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?"

"Nope!" She grinned wickedly, blue eyes bright with mischief. Throwing up his hands, Doc stormed off to the medbay.

He caught Rusk's eye. "Set a course for the Fleet, Sergeant."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Fideltin saluted and headed for the cockpit.

Kira gave him a questioning look and he gestured for her to follow him. She did and he led her to his quarters. When he turned to her, the mischievous spark was back in her eyes. "Now, what could you want with me, all alone in your quarters?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." He smirked, looping his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

She sighed happily and nestled against him, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Oh, I can think of several things."

"Will I _like_ these?" He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers playfully.

She smirked right back. "Maybe."

"Tease." He laughed softly, guiding her over to the bed.

Kira raised her eyebrows as she sat down. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a mood quite like this before."

"I... don't know how to explain it." He sat down beside her. "I feel so free and light. The threat of the Emperor is gone and I'm at peace."

The smile that lit her face then took his breath away. "I get it. Like when I finally managed to kick the Emperor out of my head for good."

"It's probably a very similar feeling." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing the back. "Did you still want to try to find our son?"

Her smile faded and she looked away. He waited patiently as she thought about it. "I'm torn about that, actually. Much as I would love to see him and hold him in my arms again, what kind of life could we give him right now? We're constantly on the move and running headlong into danger so others don't have to. Would it really be fair to him?"

"We also have to keep in mind whoever took him in." He'd had many of the same thoughts whenever he'd allowed himself to think about his son. "Perhaps we could arrange to visit him? As friends of the family."

Her smile returned in full force. "I like that idea. Maybe, once he's older, we can tell him the truth and hope he won't hate us for it."

"I'll ask Scourge to contact his niece for us." He rested his hand on her stomach. "Maybe we can give him siblings one day, too."

Kira covered his hand with hers. "I'd like that, but I'm content with the way things stand now."

"I am, too." He meant it, too. As much as he liked the idea of having more kids, he was content to wait a little longer for that. "I love you, Kira."

"I love you, too, Fio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for now, but the new expansion is giving me IDEAS, so we'll see.


	16. Shadows of Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fio and Doc return to the ship after a day on Rishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of spoilers for the Jedi Knight quest on Rishi.

"How'd it go down there?" Kira asked when Fiosynod and Doc returned to the ship. Then she got a good look at the Jedi's face. "Fio?"

Looking troubled, he took her hand and led her to his quarters. He sat down on the bed and, at a nod from him, she sat down as well. "I saw Master Orgus on the planet."

"Did you two have a chat?" She covered his hand with his, wondering what had made him so sad and guilty.

Fiosynod nodded, scrubbing at his cheek with one hand. "Turns out Rishi is his home planet. He had me do some things to help the people here."

"That's why you asked me to send down some of our supplies." Kira smiled, squeezing his hand.

Another nod. "Yeah, we did more than heal people, though. We gave them a chance to make their lives a little better in the long run."

"That's not all, is it?" She lightly bumped his knee with hers.

This time, he shook his head. "It wasn't _just_ about helping the people of Rishi or reminding me why I fight. It was also to help me deal with the scars the Emperor left on me."

"I know you've had nightmares about it." She squeezed his hand, comforting him. More than once, she'd had to help him shake them off.

He looked deeply troubled. "Yes, but I could never remember them. Master Orgus offered to help bring those memories to the surface, to finally face everything I did while I was under the Emperor's control."

"Did you accept?" She looked closely at him, something telling her she wasn't going to like whatever was weighing so heavily on him.

Fiosynod nodded yet again, scrubbing a hand over the top of his head. "I did. What I did-- some of it will haunt me, but not as much as it might have if I'd remembered right away. I've-- It's-- I can accept that it wasn't _really_ me doing all of those things. It was the Emperor acting _through_ me, like what happened to you when we confronted Angral."

"Something that you remembered is really bothering you, though." Kira reached up to stroke his cheek gently. "I can feel it."

Much to her surprise, he caught her hand in his and pulled it away. "You're right. One of the things they had me do-- It was one of the few times I really-- The Emperor had to fight to subdue me again so I'd go through with it."

"Fio, what was it?" She gazed intently at him, suspecting the answer given the way he was avoiding her eyes and the guilt she could feel consuming him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I slept with another woman. I don't know her name, but she was a Pureblood and they wanted me to get her pregnant." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll understand if you want to end things now."

She stared at him for a long moment, shocked, and then angry. Then she drew her arm back and punched him hard enough to knock him off the bed. When he looked up at her, stunned, she all but snarled at him. "How _dare_ you! After everything we've been through, all the crap we've put up with, you think something like _this_ will make me leave?"

"I thought--" He hesitantly touched a hand to his left eye, which was swelling shut.

Kira used the Force to haul him up and pin him to the wall, standing up and getting right in his face. "You were under the Emperor's control when it happened, Fio. You told me yourself that you resisted once you realized what they wanted from you. If I can't beat myself up over what _I_ did under the Emperor's control, neither can you."

"You're right, Kira. I'm sorry." He smiled sheepishly at her.

She slowly lowered him to the ground and wrapped her arms around him. "Just don't you _ever_ suggest that I should leave you. We've been through too much together."

"I won't." She felt him kiss the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, you big idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This means Fio has three kids total. A half-Twi'lek, quarter human, quarter Pureblood daughter named Fyonnaa (I've written her story, it'll be posted eventually). A quarter pureblood, three-quarter son (I haven't decided on a name or look for him). And a quarter human, three-quarter Pureblood named Fio'essa (call her Essa if you want to live). That's not even counting the kids he and Kira have later once they leave the Jedi Order.


End file.
